Setenang Laut Malam
by meliorism
Summary: Ada kala mimpi menginvasi tak tau diri, menelusup hadir pada hening malam. (mungkin Nanase Haruka hanya sedang merindukan seseorang).
Free! © Kōji Ōji, Masahiro Yokotani, Kyoto Animation (saya nggak tau siapa yang paling tepat)

Warn: Typo(s). Penggunanaan bahasa yang bisa dianggap membosankan. Focus utama pada Haru. Alur lompat-lompat

* * *

i.

Ada kala dimana mimpi menginvasi tak tahu diri.

Saat dimana malam tenang dengan angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut, ada saat dimana detak jantung bertalu-talu kala mimpi menelusup hadir pada keheningan. Kadang fragment itu putus-putus tak beraturan. Kadang dialog singkat menyertai. Kadang hanya gelap bersama bisikan-bisikan yang menjauh. Kadang serasa menonton film bisu. Kadang tak ada apa-apa.

Ketika dunia nyata berhasil menariknya kembali, ada jejak air mata yang mengering dipipi.

.

.

ii.

Haru malas pergi sekolah, lagi. Ini menjadi yang kesekian kalinya. Perwakilan sekolah sudah datang menjenguk dan memberikan konseling. Teman-teman satu klub renang sudah datang berkali-kali, memaksanya kembali bersekolah. Orang tuanya menelepon, mencoba membujuknya untuk kembali bersekolah (atau pindah sekolah, jika kenyataanya sekolahlah yang menjadi penyebab Haru malas datang).

Rin datang dengan oleh-oleh bogem mentah dan caci maki yang berakhir dengan permintaan untuk kembali bersekolah.

Haru hanya tak ingin. Malas.

"… Haru-chan, kau benar-benar tak ingin sekolah? Hari ini kolam berenang terlihat seperti kristal loh, indah sekali." Nagisa memberita lewat telepon.

"Mungkin lain kali."

Haru hanya tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. _Apakah tak ada yang mengerti?_

 _._

 _._

iii.

Ia pernah memimpikan laut.

Gelombangnya tenang. Anginnya tenang. Arusnya tenang. Semua tenang.

 _Ia tidak._

 _._

 _._

iv.

Kucing liar dekat rumahnya kini makin mengurus. Tak ada lagi yang memberinya makan.

Haru mengabaikan ketika kucing itu mengeong padanya.

Bukan ia yang terbiasa dengan kucing.

.

.

v.

Haru sudah berusaha. Ia berusaha mati-matian, jadi jangan salahkan dia.

Ia hampir dapat mencegahnya. Ia hampir berhasil menariknya. Tapi terkadang hampir tak akan pernah cukup, dan Haru mengutuk diri karena hal itu.

Atau mungkin takdir hanya harus terjadi seperti itu. Takdir yang ditulis semesta. Tak dapat dirubah. Absolut. Jadi sebesar apapun usahanya saat itu, sebesar apapun kehendaknya, takdir akan setia pada garisnya. Tak akan melenceng. Tak akan pernah.

(jika takdir berwujud manusia, Haru ingin sekali baku hantam dengannya).

.

.

v.

Haru tak pernah sejalan dengan warna hitam.

Jadi ketika hitam menyelimuti dunianya, ia hanya ingin berlari ketempat yang jauh. Jauh sekali sampai hitam tak dapat mengejarnya.

 _Tak pernah bisa_.

.

.

vi.

Gou mengacung lembaran poster kekuningan yang berbau seperti arus waktu dengan semangat. Tertulis; _Klub Renang SMA Iwatobi. Latihan Neraka Musim Panas di Pulau Terpencil._ Tak ada yang menggeleng untuk menentang, hanya Haru yang memilih berlalu sambil berkata _'merepotkan'._

Ketua klub tidak mungkin menghancurkan suasana.

.

.

vii.

"Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya, benar kan, Haru?" Terdengar suara es loli yang dibelah dua.

Haru tak begitu yakin.

.

.

viii.

Ia mencoba untuk terus bernapas.

Ia berupaya keras agar paru-parunya masih mencengkram oksigen dan suara detak jantung masih terdengar beriringan dengan terjun bebasnya butiran pasir di dalam tabung kaca. Ia mencoba untuk terus hidup. Atau setidaknya _terlihat hidup_. Ia makan. Mandi. Tidur. Bernapas.

 _Bernapas._

Haru menyadari betapa sulitnya menjalakan hal ini.

.

.

ix.

"Uaah anginya kencang!" Miho sensei berusaha untuk menjaga topi anyamnya agar tak terbawa angin laut. Wangi asin memenuhi indra penciuman. Haru bergidik ketika sadar betapa familiar aroma angin yang bertiup sepoi. Suara air yang dipecah lajur perahu kalah dengan tawa yang membahana.

Nagisa masih mengusili Rei yang mabuk laut. Gou duduk disamping sensei, berbincang kecil mengenai sekolah, kadang tentang renang, kadang tentang pelajaran sekolah. Makoto sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

"Haru, mau sandwich?" Sepotong sandwich tuna ditawarkan. Haru lebih tertarik dengan senyuman yang mengembang, bukan sandwich.

Sandwich tuna habis pada kunyahan ketiga.

.

.

x.

Tubuh Makoto tidak dapat ditemukan.

.

.

xi.

Rei tak datang lagi ke klub renang, ia kembali pada klub lompat galahnya. Menurut informasi dari Gou, Rei sering datang ke rumah Haru, meminta maaf dan memohon agar empunya rumah kembali bersekolah. Atau setidaknya keluar dari rumah, menonjoknya dan berkata bahwa semua itu salahnya.

Gou juga berhenti menjadi manajer klub. Setiap pulang sekolah ia mampir ke rumah Haru. Terkadang membawa sesuatu, terkadang hanya membawa tangan. Kadang Rin datang bersama, menggedor pintu rumahnya dan menarik Haru keluar. Mencaci maki sementara Gou akan menangis minta kakaknya berhenti dan menyalahkan dirinya.

Nagisa tidak mengetuk setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah Haru. Ia akan berhenti di depan pintu belakang. Berdiam diri. Mematung. Dan setiap kali terdengar jeritan yang terus naik satu silabel setiap harinya, Nagisa akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah kaset rusak yang terus menerus diputar untuk mencabik-cabik jiwanya dan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Karena mereka semua mengerti dengan jelas, lubang yang tercipta dari peluru timah tak akan sembuh hanya dengan merekat plester luka.

Mereka tau dosa tak terampun dalam semalam.

.

.

xii.

"Aku hampir berhasil menariknya. Aku hampir berhasil menariknya. Hanya saja gelombang datang tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tak dapat melihat gelombangnya datang.

 _tangannya terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku."_

 _._

 _._

xiii.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Haru." Ia berbisik lembut dalam perjalan pulang mereka. "Lagi pula itu cerita lama. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tak usah cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ini bisa jadi latihan yang sangat bagus sebelum turnamen. Kau bilang juga ingin mengalahkan Rin di turnamen berikutnya kan? Ini bisa jadi latihan yang bagus juga untukmu."

Haru menggigit es lolinya berisik. "Traumamu dengan laut bagaimana?"

"Kan kubilang itu cuma cerita lama. Lagipula semua menantikan hal ini." Makoto melirik dari ujung matanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Haru juga menantikan hal ini kan?"

"Biasa saja." Haru hendak buka mulut untuk menambahkan, namun wajah Makoto mengurung niatnya.

" _ **Ini pasti akan menyenangkan."**_

.

.

xiv.

Rei hanya bermaksud baik. Ia hanya ingin melatih dirinya agar ia sejajar dengan yang lain.

Haru hanya tak habis pikir mengapa laut tak bisa tenang malam itu.

Dan masih tak habis pikir mengapa Makoto tak menghubungi pihak keamanan terlebih dahulu sebelum meloncat kedalam laut untuk menyelamatkan Rei. Atau setidaknya tak bisa kah ia bangunkan Haru yang bahkan bertenda tak lebih dari tiga meter dari tempatnya? Ia bahkan tak memakai pelampung yang mereka bawa.

Haru tak menyalahkan Rei. Haru hanya tak mengerti jalan pikiran Makoto.

.

.

xv.

" _Tak bisakah kau berpikir sedikit tetang dirimu",_ tak pernah terucap dari bibir Haru selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

Es lolinya meleleh.

.

.

xvi.

Ada waktu dimana Haru lebih memilih percaya bahwa laut tidaklah dalam. Tidak pernah mengalir. Stagnan. Hanya gelembung-gelembung yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman mereka dan berjuang untuk sampai ke permukaan. Menghilang pada akhirnya. Meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri. Bersamaan dengan hatinya yang perlahan-lahan ikut tenggelam.*

Haru percaya begitu lebih baik.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

a/n: klise ya? silahkan caci maki jika ingin. Efek nonton Free setelah nonton Titanic ternyata begini. Saya orang baru disini, jika ada kekurangan atau apapun yang tak berkenan mohon maafkan. Beberapa saya ambil dari blog saya.

*diterjemahkan suka-suka dari The Specific Heat Capacity of Love © Moss and Old Xian. Mereka punya storyline yang cantik dan art yang indah. Old Xian cepat sembuh yaa!

* * *

.

Maybe an alternate Ending?

.

Haru tak tahu lagi apa yang lebih bisa membuat dirinya bersyukur.

Makoto tak baik-baik saja. Ia mengalami pendarahan akibat luka robek pada bagian paha. Tulang kakinya patah dan tengkoraknya retak. Kemungkinan terbesar ia terhempas dan menabrak karang, atau tebing, atau apapun itu. Haru tidak peduli. Makoto hidup. Itu yang paling penting saat ini

(Haru sebisa mengabaikan bunyi bib-bib yang mengganggu).

Orang tuanya datang setelah Miho sensei mengabari. Mereka berlarian sepanjang koridor dan si kembar Tachibana tak henti-hentinya menangis dan berteriak _'kakak jangan mati'_ yang membuat Haru tambah frustasi. Ketika suasana mulai kondusif, ayahnya mulai mengurus adiministrasi dan berbicara pada dokter tentang kemungkinan hidup yang dimiliki Makoto dengan wajah kaku.

Haru tak pulang sampai seminggu.

.

.

Makoto Tachibana sudah koma selama sebulan dan orang tuanya merelakan jika anak lelaki tertua mereka memilih untuk pergi. Tapi tidak untuk Haru.

Ia yakin Makoto akan tinggal.

.

.

Itu hari ke tujuh puluh dua saat Tachibana Makoto membuka matanya lagi. Haru ada disana.

Kata pertamanya yang ia ucapkan susah payah (kebanyakan terdengar seperti erangan, tapi Haru bisa mendengar dengan jelas):

" _siapa.. uh.. siapa.. kamu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Makoto Tachibana hidup. Itu yang terpenting bagi Nanase Haruka._


End file.
